Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $( e^{4\pi i / 3}) \cdot (6 e^{\pi i / 6})$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $ e^{4\pi i / 3}$ ) has angle $\frac{4}{3}\pi$ and radius $1$ The second number ( $6 e^{\pi i / 6}$ ) has angle $\frac{1}{6}\pi$ and radius $6$ The radius of the result will be $1 \cdot 6$ , which is $6$ The angle of the result is $\frac{4}{3}\pi + \frac{1}{6}\pi = \frac{3}{2}\pi$ The radius of the result is $6$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{3}{2}\pi$.